Now It Ends
by shifty53
Summary: Sequel to The Truth, Zim learns why the control brains are in charge, and what happened because of Unit 387. Zim sets out to recruit a select few to help expose this ugly truth. First he recruits Tak and they both have strange fellings for eachother ZATR
1. Chapter 1

**Now It Ends**

**Chapter 1: The First Step**

**PLEASE READ The Truth BEFORE YOU READ THIS. **

**Invader Zim and all associated characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez.**

**Zim POV**

Two hours had gone by since my conversation with my former leaders, and already just knowing the truth was beginning to drive me mad, even though I didn't have to deal with Gir because he was in the upper level of my base watching the humans' cartoons.

I felt like there was absolutely nothing I could do about all this. I was losing my mind. After two more hours I realized that I had to start somewhere. Maybe I could recruit some of the few friends I had and invite them on a suicide mission against our own race.

Just after I noticed I was receiving a transmission from the tallest. "ZIM! If you want to live a few extra days I suggest that you bring us all of the data you recovered. Understand." Said Tallest Red "Really, it means that much to you?" I said

"Well then I might just keep it." I said happily. "Damn you Zim. I swear that we will find you. And when we do, You won't get a second chance." Red was really getting angry now. "I need some time to think about this. Please. . . my tallest. As my final request, let me have two days." I said with the pain of knowing how they, whom I was the most loyal to. "You have two days to have that data sent Zim. Or we'll blow up that whole solar system your hiding in. Goodbye!"

And with that he cut the transmission. It was only then did I realize that everything that had any meaning in my life was gone. For the next few hours, it was depression, to madness, to anger and hatred. Was I losing my mind?

Then I told myself: "No. I am a mighty Irken Invader. How can I possibly lose my amazing mind? But. . . I am no longer an Invader. In fact, I don't even think I was since I sabotaged Operation Impending Doom 1. But it doesn't matter anymore.

And so I spent the next few hours watching 387 recordings and I learned something very interesting. All of the new PAKs' created by the control brains would come equip with an ES2 (Emotion Suppressor 2) chip. These were designed to make soldiers ruthless and have no remorse, and no attraction towards others, to prevent natural breeding from resurfacing.

I also learned that the estimates at the time showed that after about 1 generation, the ES2 chips would lower our rational thinking ability, but it didn't matter because we would outnumber our enemy in the millions.

Also I learned they were easily removable, and so I didn't want this terrible device in my PAK. So I removed my PAK, set it on the metal workbench, and scanned it for the ES2 chip. I quickly spotted it and removed it. After reattaching it I didn't notice anything right away but I soon realized that I could think things without immediately dismissing the thought. Such as an attraction to another Irken. I mainly thought that as a test to see if it was working. And I did take it a little seriosly

Plus I noticed that I spent more time thinking up plans. I spent time thinking of the experts I needed for this mission of exposing this conspiracy. Even with that I still was deeply saddened knowing that my tallest knew of this but could but didn't do anything about it.

It took some time but I knew who I had to track down first, Tak. And so I had Gir watch my base and I took my Voot runner and followed a trail from a DNA sample I retrieved from her busted ship. It didn't take long to find her.

She was floating in Saturn's Rings in her pod that she used to escape her doomed ship. I approached her slowly and upon reaching the pod I saw she was unconscious. As I was towing her pod back to Earth I came up with another way to improve my plan.

For every recruit, I would have to make sure that they were unconscious and remove their ES2 chip and then show them the data box. With Tak, I got lucky. But I was worried about her. When I returned to my base I quickly carried her from the pod and to the deep levels of my base and checked her vital signs

She was just fine. I was so relieved. For some reason I cared about her in a way I couldn't explain. Was I attracted to her? When I tested my modified PAK I wasn't certain if it was her I was thinking of. But now I am pretty sure it was. Her beautiful purple eyes, her perfectly curled antennae.

Did I love her? For the sake of my mission I pushed the thought aside and I quickly began working on her PAK. Once I was finished I reattached her PAK and laid her down in a comfortable bed. She looked so exhausted.

I stayed by her side and gave her a few different medicines to fight of any infection or illness. She wasn't starving yet I saw no food in her pod. It had been about 2 months since she was here on Earth. She must have had enough food rations to last her that long.

I brought a chair over to her bedside and sat down. I stared down at her peaceful face. I was slightly worried about how she would react upon awakening. We didn't have a pleasant time the last time we met.

I reached over to her with my three fingered hand and picked up her hand and held it close. Just then she slowly started to open her eyes. When her eyes were fully open she looked at me trying to see who exactly I was. When she found out who I was her expression changed to a terrifying face nearly startled me.

She took my arm by the hand I was holding her hand with and twisted it so hard I screamed. As I screamed I heard it cracking. Then she lifted up my hurt arm and threw me to the ground by it. Then she sprang up and walked towards me and lifted up her boot above my neck and brought it down as hard as she could.

I caught her boot in time to save myself, but my arm hurt so badly. Plus she was much stronger than me. I thought I was dead, but then, just as all my hope was lost she lifted her boot and helped me up.

"Why? Why did you save me? I wanted to die. My life was fucked up so badly by you and then in desperate attempt to fix my horrible life I tracked you down and tried to take your fake mission. But even that was a complete failure. I have absolutely nothing to live for. At the rate Operation Impending Doom 2 is at, by the time I even get a chance to become an Invader they won't need me. So really you tell me. What purpose could you possibly have for me so important that you track me down and save my life? Is there really something I have to live for? Huh!"

And with that she began to sob. I felt terrible and walked towards her and tried to comfort her. But she threw me away and said: "Go to hell Zim." And finally I said something in response "Tak. There is something that you have to live for." "And what the fuck is that? Huh!" She said still sobbing

"It's too complicated to explain so I'll show you." I said "Fine." And with that I escorted her to the large monitor in my base for a better way to view the documents and recordings within the data box. She remained silent as I went through the documents and the recordings.

At one point she told me that this all had to be fake. I assured her it was actually all true. She called me a fool for believing such lies. But she stopped talking in midsentence when she saw the recordings by tallest Miyuki and tallest Spork used as signatures.

She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. " H-how can they have done this?" she was absolutely horrified. "Now you know why I need your help." I said "Zim I hate you but everyone needs to know this. I will do everything I can but we will need more allies." Said Tak "Already done. I have some people in mind such as Skoodge, Tenn, Zee, And Grapa.

"Oh by the way Zim, what exactly did you give me to wake me up because I feel very strange." She was thinking more, I could tell. "Nothing unusual but I have to tell you that I modified you PAK. I will need everyone at their best for this mission. There is a chip that is inserted into a newborn smeet's PAK called the ES2 chip. It suppresses unnecessary emotions to make soldiers ruthless, but after so many years of using it, our level of thinking has decreased. So I did you a favor and removed it.

I explained "Well I guess I should be thank full." She responded "Good because we have a lot of work to do, and only two days before the massive will arrive on Earth searching for my head and this data box, so we will need another place to hide." I said

"Maybe one of the Invaders your recruiting can help us." said Tak "I can only hope."

**A.N. **

**Wow, that took a long time. Jeez I have been so busy lately, haven't gotten a chance to work on this. Well thanks to all who read The Truth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Never Give In To Them**

**Thank you to (Insert Name Here) for reviewing! And I want that cookie :)**

**Well I might as well get started. All characters mentioned in this story belong to Jhonen Vasquez.**

**Tak POV**

I was so confused. After everything that happened, here I was, ready to go against everything that I stood for. Well there is good reason for this. We can't just let this data go unnoticed. Even after agreeing to work with Zim, I still refused to be anywhere near him.

That night I stayed in that medical bed I first awoke in. I stayed awake for most of the night. There were millions of thoughts running through my mind. I felt as if I was going insane. Maybe we had that ES2 chip for a reason.

I thought that things were always like this. I had no idea that we weren't always run by the control brains. If I knew this, 50 years ago when I begged that control brain for another chance I would have shot her where she stood. They killed so many of us. And for what, To prevent a riot?

And the tallest could have said no. But as usual, anything to make their lives easier. That's the only reason they killed everyone. To save them the headache of dealing with rebellion. I honestly thought that tallest Miyuki and tallest Spork were better than Red and Purple. But they just hid it better. Every one of the tallest are greedy selfish bastards. That was something I could never object to.

At one point my mind was just overloaded and I passed out. The next morning I got up out of bed and headed to the top levels of Zim's base. It looks like he was preparing to leave because all of the major equipment was gone.

When I reached surface level I was greeted by Gir who smiled and waved. But that was the only time he actually paid any attention to me that day. After seeing Gir I remembered poor Mi-Mi. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repair her. And do I even want to? She completely lost her mind last time she was active.

That I still have no explanation for, but I bet it involves Zim somehow. I continued to search for Zim to remind him that he was wasting precious time. Even though he can think more now he's still an idiot. Eventually I saw him when I looked out the window. He was chatting with Dib.

I couldn't hear much but I think he was informing Dib that he was no longer trying to destroy his planet because it was a mission given to him by his former leaders. He still believed that stupid lie. Maybe he still can't think. He must not have been able to think at all when he had the ES2 chip.

Just then he shook hands with Dib and headed back towards the base. "Tak. We need to head to planet Meekrob and recruit Invader Tenn. I'll meet you in the Voot runner." He said as he entered the base. "Okay I'll be right there." I responded. I headed up to the roof of his base and climbed into his ship. He had definitely made some serious adjustments. It was much more advanced since the last time we met.

Just then I noticed him approaching and he climbed into the other seat. He pressed a few buttons and the roof of his base opened up and he powered up the Voot runner and flew out into the orbit of this planet.

After a long awkward silence I finally spoke up "How exactly are you going to convince the other Invaders to help us? I mean, you aren't very popular. Plus even if you did, do you really think we can pull this off?"

"Simple. I convince them the same way I convinced you. And we don't need an army. Just a few experts'. It's not like we're facing them head on. No we are going to take them down from the inside." He responded. Now I was a little less worried but then I remembered why planet meekrob was sealed off.

"Zim! Do you know how dangerous meekrob is right now? They had to close it off!" "What? Nonsense there is no reason not to go there. Besides we need Invader Tenn." Obviously he didn't hear. "There was a shipping error and a box full of malfunctioning SIR units were sent there. It's extremely dangerous. And I highly doubt Tenn is even alive."

I really didn't like the idea of heading there but I don't think I can convince him. "Well then if Tenn is alive then she's exactly what we need." And that was the last thing he said for the remaining hours of the trip.

We were nearly there at this point. I could see the planet as we got closer and closer. We eventually flew into the orbit and began to crash down. I didn't want to say anything but I could easily tell: Zim lost control of the ship.

As we sped up I was starting to become rather terrified. It felt like at any minute, I would die. Just as we could see the surface I felt all hope was lost. But just before we hit the ground, we just stopped. We were just inches from the ground. What could have possibly caught us?

Whatever it was let go just moments later and the ship hit the ground with a loud crash. I stepped out to see what it was and I was surprised to see, a SIR unit. Was this one not malfunctioning like the rest? I slowly walked towards it to learn if it was friendly or if it was hostile. It just sat there and stared at me.

When I was only a few feet away from it, I heard a small giggle followed by it blasting me with some sort of laser. The ray burned. As I fell back I yelled for help, but when I landed I could see into the Voot runner and Zim was gone.

When I looked back up at the malfunctioning SIR unit, I saw that it wasn't alone. About 6 more appeared behind it. all with their weapons ready. I was doomed. Just then someone fired an explosive right into the crowd of SIR units. I stood up and held my side in pain. When I looked up I could see who it was.

At first I thought it was Zim but after getting a good look at her, I could tell this soldier was female. "So they finally sent someone to help with these SIR units. What's your name soldier?" she said to me. "My name is Tak. And are you by any chance Invader Tenn?" "Yeah, they send you to make sure I'm okay? Who sent you here anyway?"

She thought I was a soldier. "No one. I'm rogue." "Well you were in an Invader's Voot runner so you must have come here on someone's order. Wait did you steal that ship?" she asked "How dare you! I'm not like that!" She was really frustrating me at this point.

"Then tell me who you came here with." She just had to ask "Zim. Were trying to-never mind, I can't discuss it here but we need your help." "Sure, but I need to get of this planet. Can you two help?" I was worried she wouldn't even bother because of Zim's reputation.

"Yes we can help you . . . but there is one problem. I can't find him. Tenn did you see where he went." I almost forgot about him being lost. "Oh no." Tenn said "Why? The SIR units or something?" I responded "No you see the SIR units are not the only reason I need to leave this planet. There's also the meekrons'. They are a lot more dangerous than the SIR units. If you can't find Zim then he was probably captured."

"Well do you know where their keeping him?" why was I worried? "There are a few places we could look. Follow me, but be careful. There are SIR units everywhere. Are you okay? It looks like one of the little bastards got you." Just thinking about the injury made it hurt worse. "I'm fine." I said lying just because we didn't even know how much time we had.

"Well let's get moving!" she responded. And with that we set out on foot. After about 45 minutes of hiking through the rugged terrain we noticed the ground was shaking violently. "What's happening?" I asked "No. It's too soon." She said as she began to run as fast as she could.

Just as I was about to call out to her there was a massive explosion that tore through the whole area. I ran for cover and watched as the sky changed its color from grey to a reddish orange. I couldn't find Tenn anywhere and I was badly injured from the blast. My leg hurt so badly I could barely walk. As I continued heading in a completely random direction I saw a small bunker that went underground.

I walked towards it as fast as I could and rushed inside. When I was a few levels underground I just fell. Instead of hitting the ground I was caught by familiar arms. I looked up and it was Zim! "Tak?" He said to me. "Zim! It's you! What happened?" I asked him "they captured me right after we landed and they told me they would never let their planet fall by our hands. So they told me they were going to destroy it. They let me go and warned me of this. I was so worried about you Tak."

I stood up and hugged him. We were both severely injured. We would soon be dead. We both knew this. We held each other in silence for awhile.

I just couldn't help it at this point. I kissed him. And then we both just fell asleep. To die in each others arms

**A.N.**

**Don't worry. It's far from over. Song lyrics removed! I should have realized it was very unfitting to the story. **


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3: One's Sacrifice and Another's Legacy **

**Okay really sorry for not posting. **

**All characters associated with Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez**

**Narrative POV**

Zim sat there next to Tak. Slowly, the two of them were dying, holding each other. They were both truly, at peace. For awhile, Zim dreamed of Tak, but his dreams started to become very bizarre. Things he could vividly remember, yet he knew they were not his memories.

Such as memories of brutal training to become an elite. Zim remembered his elite training and it wasn't that harsh. There were memories of people he could only call, friends. He remembered each one of them dying on the battlefield. Did these memories belong to Unit 387? Zim thought.

"Wake . . . up." Said a whisper that echoed through Zim's head. The whisper grew louder and louder. At one point Zim awoke and growled in pain and looked up only to see: a scarred up, crimson eyed, soldier in an old elite's battle damaged uniform. He walked slowly towards Zim and Tak and looked straight into Zim's eyes and said "We have to leave, now!" He scolded.

While moving as fast as possible, Zim tried to pull Tak to her feet. It seemed as if he was putting more effort into saving Tak then he was to himself. "Zim . . . you have to leave her." Said the mysterious elite. "If I can't save her then I'll die with her!" Zim responded "She'll slow you down. Leave her." There was something about this strange elite that Zim just couldn't explain.

"Never. She's all I have left." Zim was in an incredible amount of pain. It was amazing that he was even standing. "DON'T YOU GET IT! IF YOU DIE, SO DOES EVERY IRKEN IN EXISTNECE! If you die here, OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM 2 will be a successful galactic conquest! That will cause us, (left with no enemies) to revert to our past and separate. We'll fight each other tooth and claw until only a handful of us remains, thus ending the mighty Irkens reign. The data box must be exposed."

"Whether you like it or not, your coming with me! But he quickly became silent when Zim picked up and held Tak so carefully as if she would break into a million pieces if he so much as lost his balance. "Well okay than. Let's go" "Wait! You never did tell me your name." said Zim "I'm someone who dared. Nothing more." He responded. And with that they left the bunker.

After 20 minutes of horrible pain for Zim they found what they were looking for. Zim's Voot runner. Zim climbed in and set Tak in a comfortable position. Just as he was ready to enter the pilot's seat, the mysterious elite spoke up. "Zim. You are in no condition to fly. You need to rest." He said. Zim didn't complain, he just nodded and moved over close to Tak.

Zim was in agonizing pain and fell asleep almost instantly holding Tak close by him in a protective sort of way. "It's been a _very_ long time since I flew. But I know enough." Said the mysterious elite. At one point in the ride Zim was awake enough just to ask one question: "Will I see you again?" Zim asked "You only get to see the dead a few times in your life. So probably not." And with that Zim just fell back asleep.

Zim woke up a few hours later in a medical area onboard some sort of ship trying to determine what happened. That elite that saved him . . . he looked exactly like him, but his eyes were closer to the color of blood than his eyes. His scars also reminded him of someone. "No. that's not possible." He thought

"Finally, your awake." Called a familiar voice. Zim looked up and saw Invader Tenn staring down at him. "What happened?" Zim asked. "I found your ship floating around with no pilot. So I went and I helped you. What I don't get is how did you two even get there? Your were both badly injured and unconscious."

"Is Tak okay?" Zim asked changing his tone a bit. "She's not awake yet, but all her vital signs are fine. Oh, by the way I gave you both some pain medication for your injuries. Was it enough? Said Tenn. "Yes, it was enough." He responded. "I almost forgot, Zim I saw that data box you were hiding in your ship."

When she said that Zim wasn't sure whether or not to be afraid or relieved. "What I found was horrible. I can't understand how the tallest could have done this." "I can. It's because their all greedy selfish assholes who only think about themselves." He responded.

"I've known that for awhile, but this . . . this is just awful." She said still trying to accept that this tragedy was caused by people she looked up to before they died. "Tenn. I have just one question for you: are you with us or against us?" Zim asked.

"Yes. I already have a plan to expose this and assassinate the tallest." With that said, Zim was now relieved. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We still have a lot of work to do. Now get out of my way. I have to visit Tak." And with that Zim left the room in search of Tak. Finding her was not a problem for Zim had her scent.

A few hours later, Tenn went to check on Tak and found Zim sleeping in a chair pulled up next to her bed. She just smiled and gently closed the door. Not long after, Tenn noticed there was an urgent message coming from the massive, so she rushed to the bridge and answered the call.

An Irken military symbol appeared on the screen and there was a robotic voice behind it. "Invader Tenn. You are wanted for harboring a fugitive. Please board the massive and an official will escort you to a cellblock." Soon after, tallest Red appeared on the screen.

"Tenn, if you had just turned Zim in like we planned this wouldn't be happening. Now, are you going to hand him over and turn yourself in, or will we have to board your ship and kill you all instead." At that point Tenn was just plain horrified. Without knowing what to say next she just cut the transmission and set the ship to self destruct.

Meanwhile Zim was woken up, again by the same elite from meekrob. "Zim! The tallest know you're here! Grab Tak, because we are leaving!" without a word, Zim picked up Tak and followed the elite closely. "ALERT. ALERT. HOSTILES ARE BOARDING." Said the ships VI

After about 5 minutes, they reached the hanger bay doors. "I hear them not far behind us. I'll stay and distract them" said the Irken elite. "That's suicide!" Zim yelled "Trust me. They can't kill me." The elite said calmly. "Who are you really?" Zim asked. "Well I guess you've earned the right to know. I am Irken military Unit 387."

Zim was shocked. "How is that possible! You died!" Zim said in confusion "Yeah I did die. But-" He was cut off by an explosion. "Damn. I'll explain later, now GO!" he yelled. With that Zim opened the door and rushed through holding Tak.

"Hey! In here!" yelled Invader Tenn. Zim rushed over into his Voot runner and set down Tak once inside. Tenn climbed in middle and the Voot runner left the hanger just before the explosion. It turns out that the explosion diverted attention from the Voot runner, giving them time to escape.

"Zim. Where are we going to run? They _will _find us." Asked Tenn. "Not where I'm going." Zim responded. "And just where is that?" "Back to Earth." "WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" she argued. "I was. I figured that Earth would be safe. That is until they realize were not dead." Tenn said nothing more after Zim's last comment.

They later arrived on Earth. Once Zim was back in his old base, he shut off all non critical power and things that sent out signals. Later on Tak woke up and began to search for Zim. Eventually she found him drawing out battle tactics and strategies. "Zim. About meekrob." She began. "I know, I know. We both thought we would die." For what it's worth, I really do care about you." He responded

"Well. What now?" she asked. "We got work to do." Zim said

**OMG finally. It has taken a really long time to write this. Well anyway, I'd like to make some shoutouts. One to someone I will only call Jacob, hey Jacob. And to shodowolfwalker on PSN. Hopefully the next one won't take so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End**

**Thanks Wolfy for positive reviews!**

**And thank you Jhonen for holding all rights to Invader Zim and all characters!**

**And thanks to everyone who has been following the story!**

**Oh and it seems I gave some people the wrong idea. For all who don't know, 387 is dead. It's kinda like Dexter. You know how he can see his dead father. Except, 387 is not really Zim's father. Just the original. Okay just to be clear. Enough with that. Here is chapter 4!**

**Zim POV**

"Tak. I meant everything I said on meekrob." I said "Zim. I still need time to think about this." She responded "That's alright. I understand. After all that I've done to you. But I just want you to know, I'm sorry." After I said that I headed up to the ground level of my base.

"Hi! I made you some cookies!" Gir said as I walked out of the elevator "Well uh, thanks Gir." I responded. Just then Tenn walked over to me "Zim. I looked at the list of Invaders you were recruiting. I am pretty familiar with them, so I took the liberty of calling them here. I couldn't tell them anything over the com link, but I told them it's important."

"Thank you Tenn" I responded with that I departed from my base. I walked through the town in my disguise looking for any sign of the massive arriving here on earth. To my surprise, there was nothing. I did however see a building that gave me a terrified feeling.

I couldn't help it. I had to go inside. As I opened the door, I saw the building was completely empty. Suddenly, the air was cold, I was horrified. I turned to leave only to see that the door was gone. When I turned around, there he was.

387. "Zim. I'm here to train you." He said as he stared at me as if he was proud of me. "Well what do you have in mind?" I asked "Zim, we both know you half-assed your way to become an elite. Time to make things right." He said boldly

"Then teach me." I responded "Well, First I'm going to show you the elite's current form of fighting. You know, to see what chance you'd have. Of course, I'll be holding back. If I used my full skill you would die. But the goal here is to eventually teach you all of my skills." 387 said with a nod.

"But . . . that could take years!" I shouted "Zim, time does not exist here. We have eternity, if that's what it takes. Now, ATTACK ME!" he shouted. I charged toward him. He just stood there staring at me. As I threw my fist at him he grabbed my arm and threw me behind him. As I tried to get up he pounced on me.

He pressed his elbow against my neck and said: "You see! That's all it will take a normal elite to kill you." After that he helped me to my feet. "Alright. Zim you know how to use a knife? Here, take this one, I always carry a spare after that one time I needed to kill two people at once but couldn't because I only had one knife. Oh, and I must warn you, you might get cut." He said with a chuckle.

We spent so much time battling it out. Every once in awhile I would overpower him, but after each time, he just got meaner, tougher. Every so often we would pause and rest. Maybe even get sleep. He was tired, but he just kept at it. After about what I think was a week he started showing me techniques.

And he even brought out a white board, which I recognized from skool. On it, he drew an Irken. He drew a few circles around various spot's to stab at. He also told me how and where to attack barehanded. More time passed. I started to mimic his moves more often. And I remembered what he taught me.

The fights got more intense. We both were constantly injured. But the strange thing was that for both of us, healing took a matter of minutes. More and more time passed. Know I was almost as skilled as he was. every once in awhile he would use the white board to reveal more weak spots. And how to protect against attacks toward those weak spots.

It felt as if about two years went by. One day, 387 told me: "Zim. It's time." "Time for what?" I asked. "Time for you to kill me, time for our last fight. But this time, no holding back. That goes for you too. Suddenly, I was confused. "How can I kill you? Your already dead." I asked

"Killing me is your only way out. But we could always spend eternity and feel sorry for ourselves. And don't worry, you'll still see me. I am nothing more than energy. The reason you can see and interact with me is because of our DNA connection."

"Wait! Before we start, 387 can I ask you something?" I asked "Sure go ahead." He replied softly. "Did you ever uh mate?" I asked awkwardly. "Ah yes, mating. Every Irken that doesn't have that damned ES2 chip goes through it. I had a mate once. I met her when I was serving as an elite. Unit 386. From the moment we met, we knew it was meant to be. But one day, we were sent to Vort on a mission to stop rioting. But it went horribly wrong.

You see, that's where she died . . ." suddenly I felt overcome with grief. I wanted to burst out and cry. But I only let my eyes water up, nothing more. "The crowd of Vortians was shouting threats at the poor messenger who was told to inform the Vortians of new laws. Me and 386 were assigned to protect him.

Suddenly the crowd started to jump up onto the stage. We both just threw them down one by one. But there was just no end to them. They pulled the messenger into their crowd and tore him limb from limb. We tried to help him but they were close to killing both of us so we had to protect ourselves.

I glanced over and saw that they were pulling her into their crowd. I rushed to her side throwing back every Vortian that stood in my way. I grabbed her hand but . . . there was to many. They pulled her away from me. As I watched her slide into the crowd, I pulled the assault rifle cartridge out of my PAK and pressed a button that extended it to full size.

I fired recklessly at them and they started to run. After they all vanished into the dessert, I looked over and saw 386 lying on the ground. Her head was bleeding. Her eyes were closed. I rushed over to her. I checked her vital signs and . . . she was dead.

I took one last look at her and decided to move on. She would have wanted me too. I marched through the barren dessert holding onto my rifle the whole time. Finally I reached a communication outpost. I signaled for help and got the hell off that planet.

Alright enough dwelling on the past. Let's end this." "387 I'm . . . so sorry." I responded. "Don't be. That was my loss, not yours. Now, time to end this!" This time he rushed towards me. He looked so menacing, all I could do was leap out of the way. Back and forth he swung his knife, just inches from my throat.

After about 20 minutes of dodging him, I caught his knife. He struggled to pull it away from me, but it was no use. I grabbed the knife right out of his hand. As I ripped it from his hands, I could see the number carved into the grip. It said: 387.

After hours of him dodging and counterattacking me, he finally started to slow down. I got him good a couple of times with that knife, but he just wouldn't quit. Then, I prepared for one last attack. I ran towards him and lifted the knife over my head and swung it down towards him.

He grabbed it but, he fell to his knees. I pushed harder and harder. Finally, he let go. Time slowed down as my knife went into his throat. As he fell to the floor, I entered some sort of flashback. I strolled down a long hallway. At one point I reached a door. I opened it up and to my surprise, I was being welcomed to a stage.

"Zim. We welcome you here today to give you one of the greatest honors of our military. Congratulations, you are now an Irken Elite!" said tallest Spork welcoming me to the stage. "You will now be: Irken Elite Unit 387.

Then everything returned to normal. 387 lay dead on the floor. Just then his body turned into some kind of dust and floated to the wall. The sparkles stuck tightly to the wall and began to form a shape. It was a door. I could see light coming into the building. I walked towards it and opened it up. Everything was the same. A few cars were gone and the people seemed panicked. Some time had passed but, how much?

I hurried back to my base. I walked inside and saw: everyone that was on my list, sitting in my false kitchen. They, glared at me. Just then Tenn and Tak walked up to me. "Zim! Where were you?" asked Tak.

"You've been gone a whole day!" Tenn scolded "It doesn't matter, we have bigger problems." Said Tenn. "Well then tell me." I responded. "One: the team doesn't trust you as a leader. They don't want to end up like your team on hobo 13.

And two: the massive is in orbit!" she sounded panicked. "What! We need to leave!" I yelled. Just then the door was torn down by a squad of elites. Everyone froze. There was an elite that pinned down everyone, except me. An elite tried to pin me down but as he did, I remembered that I still had 387's knife.

I pulled it from its sheath with one hand, and I used the other to grab the elites arm. I took my knife and stabbed it into his chest, then into his skull. He dropped dead right there. Then I looked and saw everyone else, about to be killed by the elites. First, I saved Tak. I sliced the neck of the elite on top of her.

I helped her to her feet and then killed every other elite in my base. As everyone was getting up, I just stood there. Bodies surrounded me. I was panting as blood dripped from my knife. After that we all hurried into our stolen armada ship: The Red Avenger (Named after tallest Red).

Somehow, we got away. Just then, everyone on my team walked up in front of me and smiled. Then Tak walked up next to me and hugged me. Just as she hugged me, she whispered to me "They trust you, and so do I. After she said that, she pulled me into a passionate kiss. Maybe, just maybe. We'll win.

**A.N.**

**Okay, I am not getting much time to work on this. But anyway, thank you all! ENJOY! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's All Over**

**I do not own Invader Zim or any characters associated.**

**We are getting close to the end here. Don't worry though, this is not the end of the series.**

**Narrative POV**

**Onboard The Massive**

"What could this possibly be?" Said tallest Red as he looked upon the elite tattoo with the numbers 387 in the center. It was drawn in blood on the wall. "No. I thought for sure we killed him on Earth." Said tallest Red. Just then Red noticed an Invader walking down the hall.

"Good day my Tallest." Said Invader Zee. "What's this? It looks like The Massive is haunted. Last I heard Unit 387 was dead." Zee remembered when that guard caught Zim and she had to watch him slice his neck. Zim decided to take advantage of the dead Irken before him.

He used his blood and painted 387's symbol on the wall, then he dumped the body into space. Now Zee stood before the same symbol, acting as if she had just seen it. "Zee, I don't know what to do. I have this horrible feeling, like something will happen. But I just don't know."

Zee was so tempted to say: I know what's going to happen: we are going to expose the truth. But she knew that if she did then it would never happen. "I honestly thought we killed him on Earth. But then again, this could be anyone. I don't want to think that Zim is here causing trouble somewhere on the Massive."

"My tallest, I will do everything I possibly can to find whoever did this." Zee responded. "It's good to have someone I trust around, thank you Zee." Said tallest Red Zee wanted to burst out laughing but instead she just bowed and walked away.

"This is great, the only ones that need to stay undercover are Zim, Tak, and Tenn! The rest of us are still completely trusted by the tallest." Zee thought as she walked down the hall. "Zee, Zim's calling everyone back, seems important." Said Invader Grapa over the tiny speaker Zee was hiding.

Zee felt so alive working with Zim and the others. Despite how suicidal it was. She was also thankful to Zim for removing everyone's ES2 chips. Without it, Zee felt so many different emotions. And there was even something that she couldn't explain going on.

She barely knew Grapa but she just wanted to be close to him. Every time she heard his voice she shivered with excitement. Every time she saw him she blushed, but she was able to hide it well. She remembered how Tak kissed Zim a few days ago.

"Was this a way to express love?" She thought. She dreamed of one day kissing Grapa. But then she remembered that she needed to be 100% focused on this mission or they would fail, Zim discussed this when they first removed the ES2 chips from everyone.

Just then she walked up to a terminal and input a code that let her go through the sliding door into a completely abandoned part of the Massive. "Good you're here." Said Zim greeting Zee. "Everyone! I recently learned of a group that may be able help us.

They call themselves: The Resisty. Yes I know their name is terrible. Okay, all we need to do is bribe them and get them to cause some trouble. The rest of you will also have to cause distractions in some sort of disguise. Meanwhile, Tak and I will sneak into the tallest's personal quarters to access their private terminal and call all Irkens to a gathering where we will expose the data box. Any questions?"

"Yes. When will this happen?" asked Skoodge. "Hopefully tomorrow." Zim responded. "Alright then. I'm going to call Lard Narr A.K.A. the leader of the resisty." And with that said, Zim walked over to the monitor and called Vortian prisoner 777. "Oh, hey Zim!" Said the Vortian prisoner.

"777. You have always been a good friend, and if what I am planning succeeds then I will make sure you are freed." Zim responded. "Wow, what do you need then?" said 777 "All I need you to do is set up a link between here and the resisty. I would give you more details, but I can't risk it." Zim responded.

"Really, that's all? Well okay then. Here . . . they . . . are!" After that, 777 looked at the screen and smiled. As he smiled his face disappeared into static. "Hello. Am I speaking with Lard Narr?" Zim asked as a group of random aliens appeared on the screen.

"What do you want scum?" Lard Narr asked coldly. Zim explained everything that had happened and offered the return of all conquered planets. "Okay so if we help you, can we also get a peace treaty?" asked Lard Narr.

"We'll see." Zim responded. He was honest about returning their planets but he knew their can never be peace. And then he told them when to attack and he cut the transmission. "Okay everyone, listen up, rest up tonight because this might very well be your last.

But know this, whether we win or lose, we'll at least be known for trying. And if we happen to succeed, each and every one of you will be remembered as hero's. Dead or alive. Goodnight team." After Zim said that he left for his quarters.

He laid down on an old bed and retracted the metal plate that covered his face and looked at the up at the metal ceiling. Despite what he was preparing for he still felt so empty. But why, he thought. Just then he heard the metal door slide open. It was Tak.

"Zim. I know how important this mission is but, what if we die tomorrow?" said Tak. "We won't." Zim responded. "But Zim, you don't know that! Please. Let me stay here tonight with you." She was begging.

Zim sighed, "Okay. You know, the data box taught me a lot of uh, methods for um mating." Zim said awkwardly. "Zim, I would love to share that with you, but I'm also here because, I'm scared. I don't want to die Zim."

Suddenly Zim felt yet another emotion he couldn't recognize. He wanted to comfort Tak, make feel safe with him. Not only that, he wanted her safe. If he knew anyone was capable of keeping Tak safe he was.

Zim hugged Tak and began to speak:

I need you, right here,  
>By my side.<br>You're everything I'm not, in my life.  
>We're indestructible, we are untouchable.<br>Nothing can take us down tonight.  
>You are so beautiful,<br>It should be criminal, that you could be mine.

And we will make it out alive.  
>I promise you this love will never die.<p>

No matter what,  
>I got your back.<br>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that.  
>I swear to god,<br>That in the bitter end,  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing.<p>

So believe me,  
>When I say,<br>You're the one.  
>They'll never forgive us for the things we've done.<p>

We will make it out alive.  
>I promise you this love will never die.<p>

No matter what,  
>I got your back.<br>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that.  
>I swear to god,<br>That in the bitter end,  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing.<p>

We'll never fall,  
>We'll never fade.<br>I promise you forever,  
>And my soul to take.<br>No matter what,  
>Until the bitter end,<br>We're gonna be the last ones standing.

And everybody said that we would never last,  
>And if they saw us now,<br>I bet they'd take it back.  
>It doesn't matter what we do,<br>Or what we say.  
>'Cause nothing matters anyway.<p>

No matter what,  
>I got your back.<br>I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that.  
>I swear to god,<br>That in the bitter end,  
>We're gonna be the last ones standing.<p>

We'll never fall (we'll never fall)  
>We'll never fade (we'll never fade)<br>No matter what,  
>Until the bitter end,<br>We're gonna be the last ones standing.

© All lyrics are copyright of their respected owners

And then Tak pushed Zim onto the bed and pulled him into a kiss.

**The Next Morning**

"Zim we all wish you the best of luck. We are on our way to attack the massive." Said Lard Narr. "Good. And we thank you all for helping us." And then Zim cut the transmission. Alright everyone, you know what to do. Everyone was wearing an elite outfit with a hood, except for Zim and Tak, who didn't need disguises.

And then everyone scattered. Zim and Tak then climbed into the air vent. Every once in a while Zim would glance at a map of the vents. Finally they reached the tallest's personal quarters. Zim kicked down the vent and helped Tak out.

He put a finger over his mouth signaling to be quiet. "Hey! You're not supposed to be up here!" shouted an elite. when Zim looked over he saw there were two of them. One of them started the alarm, while the other charged at Zim.

Without even trying, Zim sliced his neck. The other elite rushed over only to meet a similar fate. After about ten minutes of searching, Zim found the tallest's private terminal. He sent a broadcast into every Irkens PAK telling them to meet on conventia the next day.

And then Zim grabbed Tak's arm and ran out the door. They could hear a mechanical voice shouting: LOCKDOWN over and over again. They finally reached the airlock where everyone would meet on The Red Avenger.

But there was only a few seconds until it locked down. Tak ran to the terminal and typed in some codes. "Zim! I gave you a few more seconds. GO! She yelled. Zim's face twisted with pain. "Tak, I can't leave you!" Zim shouted back.

Tak smiled at Zim and shoved him through the door. He took one last look at her. She was smiling. Zim could see the elites behind her. He cried and rushed onto the ship as it left. He sat in the captains chair sobbing.

Everyone else survived. The next day, Zim exposed the information and the tallest disappeared. Zim cried every night. Even being crowned the new leader of the Irken race, he still felt empty. He thanked himself for spending that one night with Tak. He wished He could see her . . . just once more.

**Well this is the end. But don't worry, I will make a sequel :) oh and the song is: No Matter What, by Papa Roach. REMEMBER I take no credit for the song. **


End file.
